Boatswains and Corsairs
by loserswin2
Summary: AU: Jellal is a boatswain, minding his own business, when a corsair comes aboard the ship to convince him to join her crew. Jerza


**Prompt:** Person A of your ship is a loyal sailor on a ship belonging the King/Queen. Person B is a pirate captain who promises Person A enormous wealth and a place on Person B's ship in exchange for betraying the royal ship. Does A agree? Does B keep their promise? What follows?

* * *

As Jellal stared out at the ocean, he wondered why he thought joining the Royal Navy was such a good idea. He remembered when he was a kid, he was astounded by all the ships at the docks. He wanted to see the world. He made it his dream to become an admiral someday. He wondered when that dream died.

"Probably when I got assigned under Captain Lahar," he muttered to himself, glancing around him to make sure no one else heard. He had to be careful. A lot of the other sailors were very loyal to Captain Lahar and Lieutenant Commander Doranbolt. He didn't want to be accused of mutiny.

He had been a boatswain for five years and he genuinely liked his job. It was only when he was assigned to Lahar's ship did he begin to despise it. Lahar was incredibly strict and always seemed to question Jellal's actions even though Jellal had made it perfectly clear that his loyalties were to the crown. He didn't even know what he did that made Lahar scrutinize his every move.

He sighed and decided he had taken a long enough break. He needed to go give today's accounts to Lahar. If he remembered correctly, Lahar should be in his cabin right now. He headed down and on the way to the cabin, he could hear the look-out yell the arrival of pirates on the ship. He quickened his pace. Pirates had never made it onto the ship before.

He opened the door and saw a knocked-out Lahar on the floor, papers strewn everywhere. He glanced around the room, figuring the intruder couldn't have gone far. He heard the door shut behind him. Before he could turn around, he was pushed against a wall. His eyes automatically shut when his head hit the wall and he groaned. The intruder's body was pressed up against him.

Wait.

That was strange.

The intruder's body was very…._soft_. As if it was a-

"You're a woman." He blurted out, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." The scarlet-haired woman-he still couldn't believe it-looked at him amusingly. Her face, he noticed, was very close to his. Close enough that he could see how plump her lips were. He also couldn't help notice that she was very pretty. Gorgeous even. He glanced down to see her outfit, to confirm whether she was a pirate or a wench sent to distract him, and quickly averted his eyes to the ceiling when he got a glimpse of her rather impressive cleavage. He could hear her chuckling softly.

"You're a pirate." He cringed when he heard his voice crack at the end of his sentence.

"Are you done stating the obvious?" She stepped back. He tried to squelch his disappointment. "And I prefer the term 'corsair.'"

He discreetly reached for his weapon but was surprised to see that it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" She was dangling his dirk in her left hand, a smirk on her face.

"Impressive." He had to hand it to her. He didn't even notice it was gone.

"Well, why did you think I pressed up against you?" He blushed. He didn't want to tell her that he hoped she was there to seduce him. He figured if he said that, she would cut him up with the cutlass that was still in its sheath. He was able to see clearly now that she was dressed in typical pirate clothing, the only difference being that she traded in the breeches for a long skirt.

"So," he looked her in the eye, "are you going to kill me now or something?" She eyed him up and down.

"You're Jellal, right?" He was shocked that she knew his name, but he nodded in reply. What sort of pirates-_corsairs_, he corrected- knew the name of a boatswain. "I have a proposition for you."

He took a slight step back, a bit nervous now that he knew pirates wanted something from him. He didn't have any knowledge of some top-secret government mission. He gulped. "W-What is it?"

"Join us."

He blinked. "Join your crew?" He looked at the insignia on her left arm. "Fairy Tail?" His eyes widened. Everyone in the Royal Navy knew about the famous pirate-_corsair_-crew, Fairy Tail. They were the most destructive of the bunch. The navy ships unlucky enough to cross their path came back to the main port barely held together. He looked at her again, taking in her scarlet hair and realizing that this woman was the famed Titania, the fiercest and strongest female in Fairy Tail.

"Yes. We've been watching this ship for a while and you're clearly bored." She pointed to Lahar with her boot. "And your captain over here doesn't seem to be very interesting."

"He isn't."

"So, what are you waiting for?" She offered her hand to him, waiting for his answer. "You'll be able to see the world. Much more than what the Royal Navy can show you."

He really did want to see the world. Did it really matter which side of the law he was on?

He took her offered hand and gave her a boyish grin. "Alright. I'll join Fairy Tail." She smiled at his answer. He could feel his heartbeat quicken. "But I need to know two things first." She nodded, understanding. "Why me?"

She shyly looked away. He could see a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. "Like I said, we had been watching this ship for a while. And we were in need of a good boatswain so I recommended you. You seemed like a fellow who knew his way around a ship and we needed more competent sailors."

"I'm honored you would think so highly of me." He had heard that she rarely gave compliments so he was genuinely honored that she thought he was good enough for Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail might have had a bad reputation for destruction but they were still one of the strongest crews. He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I have a feeling you don't like being called Titania so it would be great if you could tell me your name."

She gave him a beautiful smile and stepped closer to him. His hands started getting clammy when she put her hands on his chest. She put her mouth close to his ear and whispered.

"It's Erza Scarlet."

* * *

A/N: Wow, I haven't written anything for awhile. Wrote this up really quick just to get back into the writing groove. Please review!


End file.
